joke_battlesfandomcom-20200216-history
Ƿ૯ωძɿ૯ƿɿ૯
|-|Felix kjellberg= |-|10 Million Subscribers= |-|Bros= |-|King of Bros= |-|Emperor king of Bros= |-|Supreme Emperor King of Bros= |-|Supreme God Emperor King of Bros= |-|PewDiePotence= Summary Felix Kjellberg (Also known as PewDiePie) is the King if Bros, he has an army of 62 Million Subscribers, go subscribe to him right now Powers and Stats Tier: Normal Human | 10 million Subscribers | Bros | King of Bros | Emperor King of Bros | Supreme Emperor King of Bros | Supreme God Emperor King of Bros | ''PewDiePotence ''likely very very very much higher higher higher higher MUCH HIGHER via Bro Power Name: '''Felix Kjellberg '''Origin: '''Sweden '''Gender: Male Age: 'Unknown '''Classification: '''YouTuber, King of Bros '''Powers and Abilities: '''YouTube manipulation, Video Manipulation, Green Screen, Meme Destruction, Laughing, Roasting, Elemental Manipulation, Fire Manipulation, Heat Manipulation, Lava Manipulation, Water Manipulation, Mist Manipulation, Ice Manipulation, Earth Manipulation, Rock manipulation, Dirt Manipulation, Wind Manipulation, Gust Manipulation, Tornado Manipulation, Lightning Manipulation, Time Manipulation, Space Manipulation, Reality Manipulation, Soul Manipulation, Power Manipulation, Mind Manipulation, Gravity Manipulation, Biology Manipulation, Life Manipulation, Light Manipualtion, Darkness Manipulation, Curse Manipulation, Laser Beam Manipulation, Science Manipulation, Void Maniuplation, Matter Manipulation, Energy Manipulation, Technology Manipulation, Conceptual Manipulation, Higher Dimensional Manipulation, Size Manipulation, Death Manipulation, Quantum Manipulation, Probability Manipulation, Plot Manipulation, Animal Manipulation, Fate Manipulation, Chaos Manipulation, Unmatched Intellegence, Immortality, Flight Levitation, Intangibility, BFR, Toon Force, Danmaku, Durability Negation, Power Nullification, Martial Arts, 4th Wall Awareness, Abstract Existance, Resistance, Teleportation, Invincibility, One Hit Kill, All of the Powers I forgot to list and more '''Attack Potency: Normal Human | 10 million Subscribers '(Stronger than any meme) '| Bros '(Casual meme buster) | King of Bros (Soloed all of the memes) | Emperor King of Bros (Boundlessly above and beyond any and all memes) | Supreme Emperor King of Bros (Boundless Infinite's above and beyond the concept of memes, all memes are nothing to him) | Supreme God Emperor King of Bros (Boundlessly above and beyond Logan Paul, Jacksepticeye, Nigahiga, and Dude Perfect) | PewDiePotence (Boundless Infinite's above and beyond all concepts, characters, and things, everything that exists or doesn't exist is below him, no matter who or what it may be) 'Speed: Normal Human | 10 million Subscribers '(Faster than any meme) | Bros (Casually faster than memes) | King of Bros (Outpaced all of the memes) | Emperor King of Bros (Boundlessly above and beyond any and all memes) | Supreme Emperor King of Bros (Boundless Infinite's above and beyond the concept of memes, all memes are nothing to him) | Supreme God Emperor King of Bros (Boundlessly above and beyond Logan Paul, Jacksepticeye, Nigahiga, and Dude Perfect) | PewDiePotence (Boundless Infinite's above and beyond all concepts, characters, and things, everything that exists or doesn't exist is below him, no matter who or what it may be) likely very very very much higher higher higher higher MUCH HIGHER via 'Bro ' '''Power Lifting Strength: Same as Attack Potency Striking Strength: Same as Attack Potency Durability: Normal Human | 10 million Subscribers '(More than any meme) '| Bros '''(Casually more durable than memes) | King of Bros (Tanked hits from all of the memes) | Emperor King of Bros (Boundlessly above and beyond any and all memes) | Supreme Emperor King of Bros (Boundless Infinite's above and beyond the concept of memes, all memes are nothing to him) | Supreme God Emperor King of Bros (Boundlessly above and beyond Logan Paul, Jacksepticeye, Nigahiga, and Dude Perfect) | PewDiePotence (Boundless Infinite's above and beyond all concepts, characters, and things, everything that exists or doesn't exist is below him, no matter who or what it may be) likely very very very much higher higher higher higher MUCH HIGHER via 'Bro ' '''Power Stamina: PewPewPew Range: PewPewPew Standard Equipment: '''His Chair (Only 399) '''Intelligence: ''Woke AF'' Isn't their supposed to be something here? Notable Attacks/Techniques: * Meme review (Kills any meme, no matter what) LWIAY (Looks at memes, degrading their worth) YLYL (Laughs at people) * Roast (Roasts you, once you have been roasted, theirs no coming back Bro Fist (Annihilates any and all aspects of a person) "but can you do THIS?" Feats Became the most subbed YouTube Channel Killed tons of memes Mocked Logan Paul multiple times Mocked Jennifer Lawrence Mocked Amy Schummer Mocked Katy Perry Mocked Neil Degrasse Tyson Mocked Mark Zuckerberg Others Victories: NigaHiga Jacksepticeye KSI Markiplier Dude Perfect Jake Paul Logan Paul Jennifer Lawrence Amy Schummer Katy Perry Neil Degrasse Tyson Mark Zuckerberg Category:Meme Destroyer Category:Meme Destruction Category:PewPewPew Category:PewDiePie Category:Peeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeewdiepie Category:PEWPEWPEWPEWPEW Category:MEME Category:REVIEW Category:MEME REVIW Category:Meme Review Category:Meme review Category:Memereview Category:Review Users Category:LWAIY Category:Lwaiy Category:YLYL Category:Ylyl Category:You Category:Laugh Category:YOU Category:Lose Category:Da Memes Category:Bro Fist to the face gotta keep up with the pace Category:The Strongest Character on this Wiki Category:The Absolute Most Strongest Being In All of Wikia Category:Makes Ultimately Beyond Tiers Ascendant look like shit Category:Makes Logan Paul look like Rainbow Dash (Downplayed) Category:Makes Flan-Chan cry Category:Makes Borat shit himself in fear Category:Makes the internet beg for mercy Category:Makes The Final Pam regret her existence Category:Pew Category:Die Category:Pie Category:PEW Category:DIE Category:PIE Category:PEWD Category:IEPIE Category:PE Category:WD Category:IE Category:PI Category:E Category:"But can you do THIS?" Category:Makes A Character Specifically made to defeat every character on this wiki and all others with ease run in terror Category:Hej Hej Monika!